The Moon And The Sun
by songminlee101
Summary: Apakah matahari mau berpihak pada ku Dapatkah angin mau membantu ku Mungkin kah waktu bisa menghapus lara ku Dan bila takdir tak memihak ku Aku akan terus berjuang hidup untuk dia Hanya dia yang kumiliki saat ini Mempertahankan dia, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan KyuMin &YeWook RnR pls


THE MOON ANT THE SUN : ONE TIME

Author : Rikiya Inoe Anezaki  
Cast : Kim Sungmin  
Kim Ryeowook  
MinWook Brother  
Kim Yesung  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Donghae  
Lee Eunhyuk or Lee hyukjae  
Other cast akan terungkap seiring FF berjalan -_-"

FF GAJE yang tercipta karena coba-coba, bakat dijamin gak ada, tapi semangat membara^^  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.  
Warning : YAOI a.k.a BoysLove, DONT LIKE GO AWAY!  
Membosankan, cerita terlalu pasaran  
GAK MENERIMA BASHING! Yang ngeBash DOSA author di tanggung pem-Bashing-  
Menerima masukan,Author lebih gak terima kalau CAST kena Bash! Cast tidak mempunyai salah apapun… yang tetep nekat ngeBASH , semoga mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Happy Reading^^

~~~ * * * ~~  
Apakah matahari mau berpihak pada ku  
Dapatkah angin mau membantu ku  
Mungkin kah waktu bisa menghapus lara ku  
Dan bila takdir tak memihak ku  
Aku akan terus berjuang hidup untuk dia  
Hanya dia yang kumiliki saat ini  
Mempertahankan dia, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan

"Hyung, siang ini kita makan apa?" ucap namja mungil ini

"emmm… kau bisa ke cafe hyung, kita makan siang disana, ara?"

"ne! Arraseo, Aku harus berangkat sekolah dulu hyung, annyeong" kata namja mungil ini sambil membungkuk, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan hyung nya yang masih berkutat dengan sarapan paginya,

"mianhae wookie-ah, kita harus hidup seperti ini, hyung janji setelah hyung mendapat uang yang banyak hidup kita akan lebih baik , hyung janji". sungmin terus saja bergumam, merutuki nasib yang menimpa dirinya dan namdongsaeng kesayangannya.

"hiks..hiks.. hyung macam apa aku ini, yang selalu membuat dongsaengnya menderita, hiks.." dan beginilah dibelakang sosok sungmin yang tegar dan kuat kini telah bertransformasi menjadi namja rapuh,

Sungmin menyeka air matanya kasar, "sudah pukul 08.00 aku harus siap-siap untuk bekerja,,hhhaah~" saat sungmin beranjak dari duduknya ia meringis pelan "issshhhh" kepalanya begitu berdenyut sakit,

"ishhh… pusing sekali" sungminpun kembali terduduk di kursi kayu coklatnya, akhir-akhir ini sungmin memang sering merasa pusing, terkadang juga ia mimisan, yah, mungkin ini akibat dari sebagian besar waktunya ia gunakan untuk bekerja dan bekerja, padahal anak seusia sungmin seharusnya bisa merasakan indahnya masa muda, kuliah dan –berpacaran.  
Di cafe

"kau terlambat lagi sungmin-ah" sapa manager cafe tempat sungmin bekerja,

"mianhae hyung, aku, aku ada masalah sedikit tadi dijalan mianhae" sungmin terus saja meminta maaf dan membungkuk-bungkuk kan tubuhnya sedikit cepat tapi berkali-kali *readers:maksud author apaan sih?; author: heheheh, begitulah*

"hei hei hentikan, kau bisa melukai punggung mu dengan membungkuk seperti itu, iya hyung mengerti dengan keadaanmu, kau bisa memulai pekerjaan mu sekarang" ucap manager cafe

"gomawo, yesung hyung gomawo," sungmin pun bergegas menuju meja-meja yang telah ditempati beberapa pengunjung,

"aku akan mencoba membantu mu sungminie, karena aku tak ingin orang yang aku sayangi menderita" gumam Yesung sedikit pelan,

"eh, waeyo hyung, tadi kau bilang apa hyung?" kepala sungmin menyembul dari ruangan yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang utama, sungmin yang merasa dipanggil Yesung saat itu langsung menengok hyung berkepala besar itu *plak*,

Sungmin POV

Aku terus-terusan meminta maaf pada Yesung hyung, sungguh aku merasa tak enak hati terus-terus terlambat seperti ini, hhah~ sungmin pabbo~ya,

"eh, waeyo hyung, tadi kau bilang apa hyung?" aku yang merasa seperti ada yang menyebut nama ku langsung menengok Yesung hyung yang masih berada didapur,

"eh? Aniya… gwaenchanayo Sungmin-ah… kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ucap Yesung hyung sedikit panik –sepertinya,

"eoh? Ne hyung" tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang barusan aku dengar, akupun langsung meneruskan pekerjaanku, haah~ wookie-ah hyung akan bekerja keras untuk mu, hwaiting sungmin,  
"noona" aku menoleh kearah sudut cafe,

DEG

Ada apa dengan jantung ku? Kenapa detakan jantungku seperti ini, hah~ apa aku sakit jantung, ah! Mana mungkin aku menderita penyakit itu, ayo lah jantung jangan seperti ini, memalukan.  
"Noona,aku mau pesan". namja err –tampan itu sepertinya melambaikan tangannya ke arahku,

Ctak

Kalau saja ini sebuah naskah komik, sudah ada empat simpang di dahi mulusku ini, apa tadi dia bilang 'noona' hello hello my baby sweety lovely, aku ini namja, capslock, bold, garisbawahi, aku ini NAMJA, benar-benar namja, dan ayolah kalian bisa lihat sendirikan kalau aku ini benar-benar namja, lihat bagian tubuh mana yang aku punya seperti 'itu'nya perempuan, tak ada kan? Dan itu artinya aku namja, 100% namja,

"ya! Noona aku memanggil mu!" teriak namja kurang ajar ini, dengan langkah sedikit aku hentak-hentakkan mendekati namja setan ini,

"ck! Kau mau pesan apa tuan?" oke sungmin kau masih bisa mengontrol emosimu saat ini, pertahankan sungmin, aku memberikan semangat pada diriku sendiri.

"aku mau coffe latte, 2 coffe latte"

"hanya itu tuan?" aku masih bisa bersikap semanis mungkin –walau iblis dalam diriku tengah bersorak untuk segera keluar dan melemparkan namja setan ini dari atas gedung yang berada didepan cafe ini.

"emmm… hanya itu, noona" ucap namja itu dengan tenangnya, dan mulai fokus dengan laptop hitam didepannya, dan aku? Arghhhhh jangan tanyakan lagi keadaanku saat ini, wajahku memanas karena menahan amarah, tanganku mengepal kuat, namun hal baiknya aku masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk tidak menghantam namja yang setatusnya sebagai pelanggan cafe ini dengan kursi besi didepanku,

"DUA COFFE LATTEEEE!" aku berteriak frustasi didalam dapur yang untungnya kedap suara,

"Sungminieeee! Jangan berteriak… kau bisa membuat ku cacat dengan lengkingan suara cemprengmu itu!" ucap Yesung hyung yang sepertinya terganggu dengan teriakan ku tadi,

"arghhhh… hyung aku membenci namja itu!" aku menunjuk namja yang duduk di sudut cafe, ekspresi dinginnya begitu pas dengan wajahnya yang menyerupai setan –menurut ku,

"waeyo sungmninie? Apa dia melecehkanmu?" Yesung hyung asal tebak, mendengar pertanyaan Yesung hyung mata ku membulat sempurna, pipi chubbyku menggembung –ekspresi aegyo, bagaimana Yesung hyung berpikir sampai itu? Aigo membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding disko.

"aniyo hyung, dia memanggilku 'noona' aku tak suka hyung, aku ini namja" aku masih mengerucutkan bibirku dengan jengkel,

"err noona? Hufffftttt" kulihat yesung hyung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan mungil miliknya, err apakah yesung hyung menertawakan aku?

"andweeee hyung! Kau menertawakan aku eoh?"

"hufffttt… mianhae sungminie, kita bahas masalah ini nanti kau antar dulu pesanan namja itu, aku tak ingin mendengar complain dari pelanggan karena ketidak profesionalan mu melayani pelanggan, ara?"

"arraseo" aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju meja namja coffe itu,  
"mianhamnida tuan, karena telah menunggu lama" aku meletakkan 2 cangkir putih yang berisi coffe pesanannya,

"kenapa lama sekali noona?"

"bisakah tuan tak memanggilku noona? Tuan?" aku mulai merasa jengkel dengan panggilan senonoh yang namja berkulit pucat ini berikan padaku,

"waeyo, kau yeoja kan?noona?"

"aku namja" jawabku sedatar mungkin, mendengar pengakuanku tadi namja pucat ini mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebelumnya masih tertuju pada laptop hitamnya kini beralih menatapku dengan mata obsidian coklat indahnya,

"kau namja?"

Pluk

Sial, tangan terkutuknya meraba –singkat dada bidang ku,

"KYAAAAA! Apa yang tuan lakukan?"

BUAGHHHH

Sungmin POV END

Normal POV

"mianhamnida tuan atas tindakan karyawan kami yang kurang berkenan, mian" Yesung terus saja meminta maaf pada sesosok namja berkulit pucat yang berada didepannya ini, wajah tampannya kini ternoda dengan luka memar berwarna biru di pipi kanannya –sebuah tonjokan maut dari uri aegyo kita,  
Dan oke kita alihkan pandangan kita ke sosok namja manis dengan dada yang naik turun secara cepat –menandakan ia tengah marah, benar-benar marah,  
"Sungmin hyung… tenang lah hyung" Donghae mencoba menenangkan hyung terimutnya dengan mengusap pelan punggung sungmin,  
"h-hae… a-aku telah ternoda hae, namja setan itu, , h-hae?" sungmin terus saja meracau tak sejas, dengan sapu tangan pink yang ia peluk erat didadanya, menunduk ketakutan seperti err –seorang yeoja yang baru saja hampir diperkosa,

"apa dia benar-benar namja?" kyuhyun, namja yang kita ketahui pemilik tangan terkutuk yang telah menyentuh dada sungmin dengan tampang takberdosanya tengah memastikan kebenaran gender yang disandang sungmin,

"ne! Dia namja" jawab yesung singkat,

"kenapa ada namja secantik dia?"

"nyatanya ada tuan err –"

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun, panggil saja kyuhyun" tangan kyuhyun berjabat dengan tangan mungil yesung,  
"aku yesung, kim yesung, err tentang itu" yesung menunjuk luka lebam di pipi tirus kyuhyun,  
"maafkan sungmin, mungkin ia terlalu emosi" lanjutnya,  
"jadi namanya sungmin? Nama yang bagus" tanpa sengaja kyuhyun menampakkan seringai iblisnya didepan yesung, yesung yang melihat seringai itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan ragu dan sedikit err –takut, sedangkan namja manis kita yang tanpa sengaja melihat seringai menakutkan itu dan jangan lupa ditambah dengan pandangan mesumnya itu yang jelas-jelas kyuhyun tujukan padanya kini kian menggeser tubuh montoknya dibelakang donghae –bersembunyi.

Kriet

"sungmin hyung aku datang! Suara merdu nan menggoda –ini menurut yesung, mengalihkan dunia *halah apaan sih* mengalihkan fokus penghuni cafe yang tengah istirahat yang terdiri dari, Yesung, sungmin, kyuhyun, dan donghae.

"wookie-ah" sungmin berhambur ke tubuh mungil yang tentunya lebih mungil dari tubuhnya,

"h-hyung?" wookie yang masih belum paham dengan situasi saat ini hanya berspeechless ria, hampir saja tubuhnya limbung kebelakang akibat terjangan pelukan dadakan yang sungmin berikan,

"wookie-ah apa kau belum makan? Kajja kita makan ne, pasti kamu sudah lapar kajja" sungmin menarik tangan wookie menuju meja yang kursinya hanya ada dua, karena ini adalah jam istirahat jadi pelanggan cafe ini tentunya tidak ada, jadi kedua makhluk 'penipu umur' ini bisa bebas leluasa untuk mencari tempt yang nyaman untuk duduk dan menikmati makan siang mereka, sedangkan sang manager tak mempermasalahkannya, justru merasa senang karena kehadiran orang yang ia sayangi bisa menambah asupan 'vitamin A' untuk mata sipitnya,

"kajja wookie-ah makanlah" sungmin menyodorkan sepiring pasta buatannya untuk wookie,  
"hyung sudah makan?" sungmin hanya menggeleng imut,  
"ani~ hyung harus makan ne, aaaa" wookie mencoba menyuapi sungmin, sekali lagi sungmin menggeleng masih dengan wajah aegyonya –bibir mengkrucut, pipi menggembung,  
"hyung harus makan, kalau hyung tak mau makan aku juga tak mau makan"

PRANG

Suara tumbukan keras antara sumpit wookie dengan piring terdengar begitu jelas oleh telinga namja-namja tampan yang tengah cengo dengan pemandangan yang mereka saksikan –dua namja 'lupa umur' tengah beraegyo ria, sungmin yang masih dengan posisi bibir mengkrucut, pipi menggembung, kedua tangan terlipat didadanya, sedangkan wookie, tangan didada, mata menyipit, bibir mengkrucut manis, alis di kaitkan, kalian bisa membayangkan seberapa dahsyatnya aegyo ciptaan mereka,

Sedangkan ketiga namja yang setatusnya sebagai penonton hanya berspeechless ria pandangan mereka satu sama lain memiliki arti sama 'ekspresi-apa-apaan-mereka-itu',

"wookie-ah kau harus makan, sungmin juga akan makan, kalian akan makan bersama, ara" Yesung yang notabenenya tertua di ruangan ini mencoba menengahi,  
"arraseo hyung, kajja wookie-ah kita makan, aku akan menyuapimu terlebih dahulu, aaaa" .

Hup

Pasta mie kini telah masuk ke kerongkongan wookie,  
"sekarang giliran hyung, aaaa".

Nyam nyam nyam nyam kedua namja imut ini dengan masing-masing senyum yang terpasang –permanen diwajah mereka tengah larut dalam acara suap-suapan,

"buwahahahah… hyung…" Ryeowook tertawa dengan kencangnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya kram akibat tertawa yang terlalu heboh,

"aisshhhh… wookie-ah, hentikan, jangan tertawa lagi" –lagi, tanpa sadar ekspresi aegyo sungmin muncul,

"hhuuffftttt… ne ne hyung, mian, jadi kyuhyun-ssi aku minta maaf mewakili hyung ku atas insiden yang tak mengenakan tadi" wookie membungkuk pada kyuhyun,  
"gwaenchanayo Ryeowook-ssi, aku juga minta maaf, karena telah menyentuh –"  
"stop jangan bahas lagi" sungmin segera memotong perkataan kyuhyun, matanya mengkilap marah, ia masih belum menerima atas 'pelecehan' sebagai namja yang dilakukan oleh kyuhyun,  
"aku ,a-aku arggghhhh… bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padaku?otteokhae?"sungmin kembali meracau gaje,

"emmm,, sungmin-ssi boleh aku bertanya?" sungmin mengangguk pelan,  
"apakah kamu pernah operasi ganti kelamin?"

JGLERRR

Keempat namja –minus kyuhyun melotot, kaget, shock, nyampur jadi satu, pandangan ketiga namja Yesung, Wookie dan donghae memiliki arti yang sama 'apa-yang-kau-katakan?-kau-menggali-kuburmu-sendir i-kyuhyun-ssi'

"kyuhyun-ssi" sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang kini berubah semenyeramkan iblis produk dari neraka,

"ne?" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan keadaan stay cool nya,  
"a-aku ini NAMJA TULEN BODOHHHH!"

BUAGHH

DUAGHH

PLETAK

Dan sepertinya pertengkaran ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat dan singkat, salahkan saja mulut Kyuhyun yang terlalu kasar dan pedas, berhadapan dengan sungmin yang akan mengamuk kalau ada orang yang menyinggungnya dengan masalah gender yeoja, semua jurus martial art yang ia kuasai tak segan-segan untuk ditunjukan dan dipraktikan langsung pada si'korban'.

"hiks…hiks… aegya ku, dimana kalian sekarang" terlihat siluet yeoja langsing tengah meringkuk dibawah sofa, sambil memeluk figura foto,  
"sshhhh… uljima chagi~ kita akan menemukan mereka, secepatnya, uljima ne" tangan kekar seorang namja tengah mengusap pelan punggung yeoja yang sekarang berada dipelukannya,

"isshhhh.. sakit wookie" sungmin sedikit meringis saat luka ditangannya bersentuhan dengan obat merah,  
"kalau sakit kenapa hyung masih mau melukai tangan hyung sendiri?" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari dongsaeng kesayangannya, wookie yang telah luluh dengan jurus aegyo sungmin hanya bisa mengalah, terkadang ia bingung dimana seharusnya ia berada sebagai dongsaeng kah atau sebagai hyung, melihat kesupermanjaan sungmin sepertinya opsi kedua lebih pantas untuk ia sandang.  
"aisshhh.. sudah aku obati hyung"  
"gomawo wookie-ah"

CHU~

Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi ryeowook, wookie hanya menggeleng dengan imut menyadari sifat hyungnya yang sekarang berada di level kemanjaan kritis,

Hari minggu  
"wookie-ah, kajja ireona, ini hari minggu kau mau ikut jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan tidak?hm?" sungmin mengoyangkan bahu mungil wookie,  
"issshhh… aniya hyung, aku mau tidur, hyung pergi saja aku tak ikut…. hoammmm~"  
"Aishhh, kau yakin ada Yesung hyung juga lho, baiklah aku akan pergi dengan Yesung hyung saja, annyeong wookie" sungmin menyeringai, menebak apa yang bakal wookie lakukan, dan –,  
"andweee hyung, kau tak boleh berdua dengan Yesung hyung, aku akan ikut, aku ikut aku ikut" wookie langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan uri aegyo kita kini cengengesan gaje,

"waeyo wookie, apa kamu tak menyukai taman hiburan ini?" Yesung menghampiri wookie yang tengah duduk di kursi putih yang berada ditengah taman hiburan,  
"eoh? Eh.. anow, itu, anni hyung aku suka kok hyung, ne aku suka taman hiburan ini" wookie sedikit salah tingkah saat Yesung tiba-tiba berada didepannya,  
"oh… ini" Yesung menyodorkan kaleng soda untuk wookie,  
"g-gomawo hyung, em sungmin hyung dan donghae hyung kemana?" jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan saat Yesung berada disampingnya,  
"entah lah mereka sepertinya bersemangat untuk mencoba wahana ditaman bermain ini, apa kamu tak ingin mencoba salah satu wahana permainan disini?"  
"eh? Em,. " ucap wookie gugup, tangan mungilnya langsung ditarik oleh Yesung, "kajja kita naik itu!" Yesung menunjuk salah satu wahana permainan, sebuah permainan seperti sangkar burung berputar dan tinggi sebut saja –bianglala.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata rubah tengah mengintai dibalik semak *halah*  
"bersenang-senanglah wookie chagi~, semoga berhasil". seringai sungmin kembali telihat, ck! Pasti gara-gara si Evil, kepolosan umin terkontaminasi dengan seringai-seringai menakutkan uri Evil magnae kita, *dilempar granat*

Sungmin tengah menikmati ice cream, melangkah tenang dan jangan lupa senyuman manis yang ia perlihatkan sedari tadi, sebelum semuanya hilang karena –,

BRUGHH

"ughhh.." sungmin meringis kesakitan, merasakan bokong montoknya berciuman dengan aspal yang tak ada empuk-empuknya sama sekali, ia merutuki dengan orang yang kurang ajarnya menabrak manusia se sekseh sungmin,  
"aissshhhh, bajuku..!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, suara ini tak asing lagi bagi sungmin, ini suara se –tan.  
"noona, kalau jalan perhatikan jalanannya, ishhh bajuku" kyuhyun membungkuk untuk membantu sungmin berdiri, dipeganngnya tangan sungmin.

'apa dia bilang 'noona' argghhhh' sungmin mengeram dalam hatinya, ia mengadah keatas dan –tanpa sengaja kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata obsidian dengan jarak cukup dekat, karena saat ini sang pemilik mata tengah sedikit membungkuk untuk membantu sungmin berdiri,

"k-kau!" kyuhyun, pemilik mata obsidian langsung melepas tangannya sehingga sungmin terjerembab(?) kembali terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu ditanah,

"isshhhh…"sungmin meringis, kyuhyun yang menyadari rasa sakit yang sungmin rasakan dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh mungil sungmin dan membawanya kekursi taman,

"g-gwaenchana~yo.. apa sakit?" tanya kyuhyun, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat sungmin kesakitan seperti ini,  
"enak! Sakit lah, ughhh… pantat ku" sungmin mengusap bokongnya yang masih berdenyut sakit,

"kyunnie~" sebuah suara sedikit cempreng mengintrupsi kedua namja ini,  
'isshhhh panggilan menjijikan macam apa itu?' sungmin sedikit eneg dengan panggilan sok imut pada namja berwajah tampan tapi beraura setan ini, ish~ benar-benar tak cocok,

"Kyunnie kau darimana aku mencarimu" seorang namja berubuh sedikit kurus, dengan rambut blonde memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang,

"Aishhh hyukie hyung jangan bersikap manja seperti ini" kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan kaitan tangan kurus milik hyukie,  
"ehem" deheman sungmin mencoba mencari perhatian dari dua namja yang err –aneh ini,  
"eoh? Kyunnie~ kau ternyata sudah punya yeojachingu eoh? Ishhh… imut sekali yeojachingu mu ini kamu pintar memilih rupanya" hyukie tersenyum lebar, melihat wajah sungmin yang seperti –kelinci mengemaskan ini, iapun segera menghampiri sungmin dan duduk disampingnya,

"noona siapa nama mu, kenapa kau mau dengan setan seperti dia?" ucap Hyukie sambil menunjuk kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tampang cengo nya tak mampu berkata-kata,  
'dia memang setan' gumam sungmin dalam hati,  
"mianhae, t-tapi dia bukan namjachingu ku, lagian aku ini namja" kata sungmin mencoba dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin,  
"e-eh kau namja?" hyukie melirik dada sungmin dan bagian 'milik' sungmin secara intens , 'tak ada dada besar, dan ada 'itu' nya, benar dia namja'  
"KYAAAAAA! Apa yang kau lihat?" sungmin segera menutup dada dan selangkangan nya dengan kedua tangannya, salahkan saja tatapan hyukie saat memastikan gender sungmin dengan aura yadong-isme yang kuat,  
"m-mianhae, a-aku tak bermaksud, mianhae err –",  
"sungmin, namanya sungmin" kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara,  
"err sungmin-ssi, mianhae, namaku lee hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk, aku sepupunya kyuhyun" hyukie mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan sungmin,  
"sungmin, lee sungmin,"  
"sepertinya kau harus memanggilku hyung karena aku lebih tua dari mu, umurku 23 tahun"  
"salah, kau yang seharusnya memanggilku hyung, karena umurku lebih tua dari mu"

"eh? Lebih tua? Berapa umurmu, 22 tahun kan? seumuran dengan ku?" kyuhyun juga penasaran dengan umur sebenarnya namja imut didepannya ini,

"anni, umurku 24 tahun, kalian harus panggil aku hyung, ara?". Sungmin menggeleng imut.  
"MWO?" kedua namja ini kyuhyun dan hyukie berteriak histeris,

"k-kenapa bisa? Padahal wajah mu terlihat lebih muda dari ku, apa kau operasi plastik sungmin hyung?" tanya hyukie,

Ctak

Empat simpang tercetak didahi sungmin, ish salah apa dia bertemu dengan keluarga setan yang lebih setan dari pada kaum setan yang menyetani ini,

"err hyukie sebaiknya kau minta maaf" kyuhyun yang menyadari alarm berbahaya dari sungmin mencoba menyelamatkan sepupunya dari hajaran maut oleh si 'penipu umur' ini, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"lee hyukjae-ssi aku ini NAMJA TULENNN! DAN AKU TAK PERNAH OPERASI PLASTIK ATAUPUN OPERASI GANTI KELAMINNN,,, AKU NAMJA ASLIIII!" Teriakan sungmin menglegar dengan hebat nya, beruntung keadaaan di sekitar mereka sedang sepi, kalau tidak, bisa di pastikan akan ada beberapa jepretan foto di antara mereka, burung-burung bertebangan menghindar dari taman itu. Oke mungkin author mulai lebay (_ _||).

"sungmin hyung? Waeyo? Kenapa berteriak?" donghae segera mendekati sungmin, saat sungmin berteriak tadi ia sedang berada disekitar tempat kejadian,

Gluk Gluk Gluk

Sungmin langsung meneguk habis soda yang sebelumnya donghae pegang,  
"kyuhyun-ssi? Dan kau!" donghae menunjuk pada sesosok namja bertubuh kurus seperti ikan teri *Plak*dibantai jewels*  
"Huwweeeee~ T_T kenapa nasib ku seperti ini Huweeeee~" sungmin menangis gaje, yang tentu saja membuat ketiga namja tampan ini sweetdrop,  
'Namja imut ini apa tengah konslet eoh?, tadi teriak-teriak penuh amarah nah sekarang nangis gaje' begitulah isi pikiran ketiga namja –minus sungmin, jika diterjemahkan,

"eh, hae-ah apa kau kenal dengan hyukie?" tanya sungmin, dengan gulali pink besar ditangannya, dan jangan lupa 2 cup besar ice crime dipangkuannya, flashback singkat, tadi setelah sungmin nangis gaje, dengan inisiatif sendiri kyuhyun membelikan gulali besar dan 2 cup es cream untuk sungmin dan nyatanya sungmin sudah kembali normal *plak*

Kenapa kyuhyun bisa sejenius itu, menghentikan tangis gaje sungmin, jawabannya adalah wajah polos sungmin seperti anak-anak umur 5 tahun lah yang menjadi inspirasi nya, flashback singkat end

"em anow hyung aku pernah bertemu dengannya di cafe kita, dan tadi juga aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya ditaman, karena aku sendiri dia juga sendiri akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan bersama, lalu kami berpisah dan disinilah aku dan hyukie bertemu lagi, hehehe," donghae cengengesan gaje, sedangkan hyukie tertunduk malu, sepertinya wajahnya memanas terlihat telinganya memerah seperti tomat belakang rumah author yang sudah busuk *plak*.

"ohh… jadi kalian sudah pernah bertemu" sungmin melahap sesendok penuh ice cream kedalam mulut mungilnya, hingga ada beberapa lelehan es cream yang lumer keluar justru terliat err –menggoda,

"sama dengan ku, aku juga tak sengaja bertemu dengan sungmin hyung disini, jadi apa ini artinya kita berjodoh eoh sungmin hyung?" celetuk kyuhyun, sungmin memutar bola matanya malas,  
"Najisss, dasar pervert" sungmin kembali melahap cepat ice creamnya, kyuhyun speechless mendengar jawaban sungmin yang nusuk banget *helehbahasanya*,

Dan begitulah pertemuan singkat para seme dengan uke idamannya masing-masing.  
"uhuk..uhukk" namja manis nan mungil tengah memlilitkan syal pinknya ke leher putih mulus miliknya.

"hyung sakit, kenapa masih nekat berangkat kerja sih, biar wookie saja yang menggantikan hyung ne" wookie mencoba membujuk hyung manisnya.

"anni~ wookie sekolah saja, biar hyung yang kerja, Cuma flu biasakan?", Sungmin masih kukuh untuk bekerja, ck! Benar-benar keras kepala.

"tapi hyung, diluar dingin hyung akan tambah sakit".  
"lalalalalala… aku bernyanyi… lalalala mian saengku yang paling manis, hyungmu tak dengar lalalalaa". Sungmin terus berjalan mengabaikan teriakan namja manis yang terus menggema, menyanyi gaje hingga menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki yang melintas, namun si kelinci semok sepertinya tak terpengaruh dengan pandangan miris, ilfeel ataupun yang lainnya, sepertinya dirinya telah tenggelam dalam dunia gaje yang telah ia ciptakan sendiri.

-

-  
-

"Min"

"eoh? Waeyo hyung?"  
Namja bermata sipit dengan kepala besar ini menarik tangan sungmin, membawanya ke lantai dua cafe –ruangan bos.

"kau sakit?" tanya namja bermata sipit sebut saja –yesung.

"mwo? Ahahaaha.. aniya.. siapa yang sakit hyung? Nuguya?"  
Mata sipit yesung menyipit, khas orang yang sedang menginvestigasi seorang tersangka.

"bohong!"  
"Aissshh… aku baik-baik saja hyung"

"Bohong lagi, apa kau tak cukup dengan hidungmu yang sudah mancung itu?." Mata sungmin membulat apa sebenarnya bosnya ini bicarakan, kenapa malah ke hidung. "MWOOO?."

"Aiissshhh… kau benar-benar polos ming, tadi wookie bilang kamu sakit, gwencahanyo sungmin-ah." Ucap Yesung to the point.

"Mwo? Wookie? Aish jinjja bocah itu memang tak bisa di ajak kerjasama." Sungmin mengembungkan pipi cubbynya.  
PLETAK

"Awwwww.. YAAA! Hyung!." Sungmin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terasa pedih karena jitakan tangan mungil Yesung.

"Dia itu mengkhawatirkamu pabbo… istirahatlah, pulang."

"MWOOO? PULANG? ANDWAEEE!." Jerit sungmin kalap.

"YAAA! Kau itu sakit kenapa masih bisa bicara sekeras itu eoh?, kau ajaib sungminnie."  
"S-s-ssungminnie? Panggilan macam apa itu hyung, Ya! Pokoknya aku tak mau pulang , aku mau bekerja."

"Aissshh kau keras kepala sekali ming, aku tak akan memotong gajimu, anggap saja dispensasi mu ahun ini." Mata sungmin berbinar imut. "jinjjayo hyung, jeongmal? Apa aku boleh pulang tapi gajiku tidak dipotong? Kyaa~~~ gomawo hyung." Sungmin memeluk erat Yesung.

"uhuk.. ming sesak.. bisakah kau lepaskan pelukan mautmu ini." Gigi putih sungmin terlihat manis saat tersenyum pada Yesung. "hehehe mian hyung, ya sudah.. aku pulang dulu hyung, annyeong." Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menembus cuaca dinin seoul dengan riang persis anak TK yang mendapat kesempatan jalan-jalan gratis.

'Huh! andai saja hatiku tak terikat oleh wookie chagi, mungkin aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesona sungmin' batin Yesung lebay -_-"

ToBiCont^^  
Annyeong.. penulis gaje yang gak mau menerima sebutan author yang terlalu berat.  
Mian kalo FFnya terlalu pasaran  
Dengan nekat dan Ke PD an yang di atas rata-rata untuk mempublis tulisan ini.  
Dulu saia hanya menulis cerpen, sekarang coba-coba merambah ke dunia keFanfiction.


End file.
